<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only For You by TTGWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581889">Only For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTGWrites/pseuds/TTGWrites'>TTGWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Feel-good, Friendship/Love, Love, Understanding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTGWrites/pseuds/TTGWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Entrapta/Hordak feel-good story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>    Entrapta awoke to snow drifting heavily past her windows. She stretched, groaning as she worked the kinks out of her muscles and popped her joints. Her latest project, a large scale air and water purifier, was more physically demanding than most of her other projects.</p><p>    She got up out of bed and shuffled slowly to the adjacent room, a small parlor. She sat before a large dresser, with an even larger mirror looming above it. Reaching into a drawer, Entrapta withdrew two brushes - one for her left side and one for her right. She grabbed her left brush and contemplated the scraggly mess that was her bedhead. </p><p>    It could undo itself, of course, over time. That would take hours, however, and her hair worked best when it was clean and organized. </p><p>    She was not brushing long when a knock sounded through her door. A pause, almost too long, then another round of knocking. Entrapta shook her head, having been lost in thought. "Come in!"</p><p>    The door creaked open, and Hordak stepped over the threshold, silently closing the door behind him. His brow seemed permanently furrowed, but there was a hint of a smile on his face that Entrapta suspected he was unaware of. </p><p>    "Good morning, Entrapta. I was wondering if you... needed any assistance this morning?"</p><p>    Hordak's position in this world had changed drastically in the months since Prime's long-overdue demise. Without Prime to overshadow and dictate him, he was free to choose his new path. Or as free as Entrapta's announcement of asylum had gotten him, rather. </p><p>    Hordak had initially been too bewildered that Prime had actually been defeated to summon any resistance to his arrest. Using some legal loopholes and a very well-practiced puppy dog look, Entrapta had managed to win him his freedom, so long as he stayed within Dryl's borders.</p><p>    In the days after Prime's brainwashing had completely worn away, he was still himself, at first. The same angry Horde leader, with a hatred for princesses and their ilk... save one. He knew reviving the Horde would be pointless without a higher leader to fight for. On the other hand, he also knew his old self had no place in this new world. So he turned his ambitions to, of all things, love. It was a new sensation, raw and unrelenting and unpredictable, but to Entrapta's amusement he was navigating it well enough. </p><p>    Entrapta smiled and gestured to the hairbrush lying on the dresser. "It would save me a fair amount of time - roughly eighteen hundred and seventeen seconds - if you helped me brush," Entrapta suggested. </p><p>    Hordak sat next to her, taking a brush in one hand and hair in the other. He would never have been able to imagine himself in such a position, and sometimes still didn't believe it was quite real. Entrapta's hair strayed in a hundred different directions, but was still soft like silk. He said nothing as he gently ran the brush through her hair, lost in his contentedness for the moment. </p><p>    As she tamed the strands to her left, she could feel the other brush and Hordak's hand in her hair to her right. It sent tingles up her spine, not unlike that one time she had shocked herself just to see what it felt like - with a low voltage, of course. This was much more pleasant, however. </p><p>    These feelings were foreign to Entrapta as well, and her attempts to catalogue them, as she would with any other data, failed. Sometimes she felt like she could fly, while other times satisfaction settled low in her stomach. </p><p>    After a while, her hair was managed and bound into great tails. They still had a decent chunk of time before their day was scheduled to begin. Entrapta leaned over, resting her head on a shoulder that would always be there. </p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p>    Hordak, despite his remnant feelings toward princesses and their people, frustratingly felt a measure of guilt over the Fright Zone. A blight on what was otherwise a beautiful planet. That was what the purifier was for. Small units were already in use, but upscaling the designs would slash the cleaning time from years to months. After that, they would dismantle or repurpose the buildings left behind, and turn them to a more benevolent purpose. </p><p>    Before all that, they had to finish the thing first. This was where Entrapta was at an impasse. To no surprise, the main body and mechanisms were already complete, but Entrapta wanted it to be self-mobile. Such a function would enable it to be fully autonomous and not rely on heavy gear crews to move it around. </p><p>    "Treads would work, but they lack... a certain flair," Entrapta mused. </p><p>    "...Flair?" Hordak said with a singular raised eyebrow.</p><p>    "Oh yes, flair is one of the most important parts of science!" </p><p>    Hordak's brow remained high.</p><p>    "It'd be like having... a steak with no seasoning! A fizzy drink with no ice!"</p><p>    Hordak let out a low chuckle. "Very well. What about legs, like Emily?"</p><p>    Entrapta shook her head. "Too impractical at that size, although I can't deny it has a certain visual impact."</p><p>    Rubbing his chin, Hordak joked, "What if we repurposed the reality bending powers of the Heart and put it in the machine?"</p><p>    Entrapta thought for a moment before waving her hand, as if physically brushing the idea away. "Too dangerous, even if we could."</p><p>    They brainstormed like that for a while until Hordak had an epiphany. "You're the leading expert on First One's tech, are you not?"</p><p>    He was met with Entrapta's own raised eyebrow. </p><p>    "You have access to a functional First One's ship, yes?"</p><p>    Realization flashed across Entrapta's eyes. "One with a<em>ntigravity-based propulsion</em>!" She whispered loudly, more to herself than Hordak. </p><p>    "So all you have to do is make a slightly larger version to fit the purifier, and with an entire planet of First One's tech lying dormant..." Hordak left the statement unfinished, finding enjoyment in seeing the gears in Entrapta's head whir at high speed. She had probably already finalized the design in her head.</p><p>    "You're a genius!" Entrapta exclaimed, leaping to hug him and planting a kiss on his cheek. </p><p>    "Come on, we've got to pack for the journey!" Entrapta shouted, running ahead. Hordak, left slightly behind, was grateful for the opportunity to blush unobserved.</p><p>----------</p><p>   "Unfortunately, the first step of our journey is also the easiest! We just have to meet with Glimmer, convince her to let us examine one of her country's most prized possessions, make a copy of the schematics, determine if we can scale it up, and go from there!"</p><p>    Hordak merely smiled and nodded. Entrapta had been excited about the prospect, but that feeling had only grown the closer they got to Brightmoon Castle. He enjoyed hearing her ramble - it was a clear indicator of her happiness - and was unwilling to interrupt her joy with his own words.</p><p>    "Imagine if we could repurpose this tech to other areas! We could change the way the entire planet lives! Smaller communities wouldn't have to rely on beasts of burden, roads would be unnecessary if you could just fly everyone over them, and we could even start research in <em>s</em><em>pace</em>!"</p><p>    Hordak let out a low rumble of laughter. "We need to get in the door first."</p><p>    The pair approached the castle's civil entrance, reserved for the average citizen and the like. They stepped in line and waited. Hordak had donned a special hood Entrapta had made, one with a special mesh veil that prevented the wearer's face from being seen. Combined with Hordak's imposing figure, he was rather intimidating - the other would-be visitors either gave them a wide berth or left the line entirely. </p><p>    As they approached the entry point, the were met by a man sitting behind a glass partition. He hadn't even looked at them directly. </p><p>    "Reason for visit?" The man droned. </p><p>    Entrapta was engrossed with something on her data pad, so Hordak stepped forward. "Princess Entrapta and... a guest seek an audience with Queen Glimmer."</p><p>    The man still had yet to look up from his terminal. Instead, he slid a piece of paper underneath the partition. "Fill out this form and bring it to the Southern Processing Center. Requests for an audience take two to four weeks to process, and you'll be notified of request status within three days of determination."</p><p>    Hordak clenched a fist. He checked to ensure Entrapta was still distracted, then leaned closer, till he was a breath away from the glass. He momentarily lowered his veil.</p><p>    "Perhaps I was not clear. <em>Princess Entrapta of the Kingdom of Dryl</em> <em>requests a short audience with the queen. Immediately</em>," Hordak hissed, dragging a nail down the glass, effortlessly leaving behind a rather large gouge.</p><p>    The monotone man looked at him now, fear in his eyes. "Y-y-you're -"</p><p>    "Yes! Get over it! Now, are you going to approve our audience or not?!"    </p><p>    The man could only stammer and shake as he hastily stamped an approval on the empty form. Hordak donned his veil with a heavy sigh. </p><p>    "Thank you." Hordak turned to Entrapta, tapping her on the shoulder and hooking a thumb towards the castle. "Shall we?"</p><p>----------</p><p>    Glimmer greeted Entrapta with a hug and nodded at her companion. "Entrapta, it's good to see you! What brings you all the way here?"</p><p>    "I need to study Darla for a little while. I have a project that I'm working on that could change e<em>verything,</em> and Darla could be the key!" Entrapta said, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. </p><p>    Glimmer rubbed her chin in thought. "Do you need to take it with you?" </p><p>    "Oh, I'd love to! For now though, I just need to poke around her main computer to see if I can find any schematics, and maybe tinker around the engine a bit," Entrapta said with barely contained glee.</p><p>    "No funny business, I swear!" She said when she was met with a disbelieving look from Glimmer. "We'll be in and out, twenty minute adventure, promise!"</p><p>    Glimmer smiled and nodded, beckoning them to follow her. "You can tell me about this project of yours on the way."</p><p>    They passed through several locked and guarded doors on their way to the ship as Entrapta explained their purifier and the need for it to be mobile. </p><p>    Glimmer led them through a final checkpoint and into a secluded courtyard, where Adora, Catra and Bow were packing the ship with supplies.</p><p>    Entrapta ran to her friends, wrapping them in a surprise embrace. They chattered excitedly while Hordak and Glimmer remained behind. </p><p>    "I apologize," Glimmer said, "I never got your name. Entrapta can dominate the conversation sometimes. You are...?"</p><p>    Before Hordak could think of an answer, Entrapta shouted, "Oh, that's just Hordak!"</p><p>    If Hordak's palm hit his face any faster, he might have killed himself.</p><p>    There was a momentary pause as the four friends processed what Entrapta had just said. Before Hordak could think of how to respond, he was met with a strike to the face.</p><p>    Catra stood before him, eyes lit with hatred and claws extended. His veil was in tatters now, so he discarded it and took a deep breath in. </p><p>    "Everybody gets one, Hordak, calm yourself," Hordak murmured to himself, letting out a deep exhale. "I am here to assist Entrapta, and that is all."</p><p>    Glimmer glared at him, as did Adora and Bow. "We told you what would happen if you left Dryl," Glimmer warned.</p><p>    "I'm going to have to ask you not to threaten my boyfriend again, please!" Entrapta shouted from inside the ship, already plundering Darla's data banks. </p><p>    Hordak was simply met with confused stares, but offered nothing. A loud clang sounded from inside the ship - probably Entrapta tossing wide the door to the engine compartment. </p><p>    "I mean, some of us kind of guessed, but..." Bow started to say. </p><p>    "What are you playing at?!" Catra hissed angrily.</p><p>    "I mean, I guess I could see it," Adora said - more to herself than anyone around her. </p><p>    At that moment, Entrapta descended from the ship, holding her data pad high over her head.</p><p>    "Darla had everything we needed! We can get a fresh start tomorrow on searching for components!"</p><p>    Entrapta ran to Hordak, hugging his arm and pulling him along.</p><p>    "Come on, I want to show you this data set! We're holding the future in our hands!"</p><p>    Hordak raised his hood against the snow that was starting to fall and allowed himself to be led.</p><p>    "Thank you for your time, Your Highness. Have a pleasant evening."</p><p>----------</p><p>    "I suggest we start our search in the Crimson Waste," Hordak said, "It's surprisingly tolerable in the winter." </p><p>    Entrapta nodded, already mapping out First One's ruins and plotting a route. </p><p>    "We have a long road ahead. Weeks. Months or longer, probably," She said with a wince. "Are you... okay with that? That's a long time to spend travelling with me around the globe."</p><p>    "Where would I be without you? I've committed many sins, but I feel that with you... I can be happy."</p><p>    "You'd do all this just for me?" Entrapta said, heat rising in her face.</p><p>    "<em>Only </em>for you," Hordak emphasized, "and no other."</p><p>    Entrapta couldn't hold on to her feelings any more, leaping up and kissing the man who was her friend, her lab assistant, and so much more.</p><p>    "Let's go change the world!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>